The Toy Store
by cryingmybest
Summary: When Amane insisted on going into a store, she was not expecting to find someone in need. And neither was Atem.


**Alright, here's the thing. This is not an original idea. I saw that one tumblr post about it, and immediately thought of a Vaseshipping version of it. So yeah, this is something that happened to someone else, only the idea to write it into a Vaseshipping fanfic and this one-shot is mine.**

 **I also twisted it a bit so it's not entirely the same.**

 **Btw, in this one-shot Amane is around eight years old.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

It was a beautiful day to be outside, hanging out with your friends and enjoying the great things in life. The summer had came, and brought happiness and sunshine with it.

So, after a whole year of studying, hardwork and stressing over exams; the guys had agreed to finally leave the depressed mood they were in when the finals had arrived, and have a good time.

"Oh, can we please go to that store? It looks so beautiful! I want to see inside!"

And one little girl also decided to join his brother and his friends' little trip.

Amane started to shift in Bakura's embrace. With her little hands on his shoulders, she wiggled her legs, and eventually, Bakura put her on the floor. Just when she was about to sprint though, her big brother caught her from the collar of her shirt, and kneeled down so that he can hold her in place.

"Amane, we've been through this already." he said while the little girl was still looking away, stunned by the lights in the store. It looked so magical inside, she just _had_ to see it!

"But I'm not going to buy anything!" Amane held his hands that were around her waist, preventing her from getting away. "I'll just look I promise!"

Bakura sighed loudly and closed his eyes. When he agreed to bring her along, he thought that Amane would be her usual self. She was always so calm, something he was surprised at. Amane was mature for her age, but clearly, she had her moments like this too.

He turned his face and looked up at the twins staring at his sister. If they were anyone else, they would probably be annoyed by her constant needs and wishes, wanting him to leave her at home, or even leaving him alone with Amane. But they were Yugi and Atem. If there were anyone who loved Amane more than Bakura or her mother, they were them.

They were both watching Bakura trying to reason with his little sister. A stupid grin on their faces, way too amused to see the cold, stoic Bakura melt in a little girl's hands. Though his face looked annoyed, it was evident that he was asking permission. With Amane around, all day had been about her. The playgrounds, the toy stores... Bakura felt slightly guilty now, they were supposed to be spending time doing whatever they wanted, not Amane.

Yugi smiled and kneeled beside Bakura. "You know what, that's a really good idea Amane. We haven't checked it out there, right?"

Amane smiled widely and shook her head. "Can we?" It looked like Yugi wanted to go see there too. Who _wouldn't_ want to see it, that place was so attractive!

Yugi got on his feet. "Can we?" he asked as he turned to Atem, who shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Sure." Bakura got up from the floor too, holding Amane's hand in his. She was pulling at his arm, hoping she could reach there if she tried hard enough.

"You don't have to..."

"It's okay. I was going to buy something for Tea's birthday anyway. I'll look for it in there." Yugi said.

So they turned around and finally looked at where Amane had been trying to go to.

A Disney Store.

"Yeah, good luck finding a present." Atem chuckled and patted Yugi's shoulder as he walked past him. "I'm sure she'll love the dolls you'll buy for her."

"There are lots of other things that I could get her." And they all walked towards the store, with Amane leading them. As soon as they entered though, Amane escaped from Bakura's hand, and ran off.

"Amane! Come back here!"

️️️️️

"I still think you should have stayed at home and got your rest." Mai told Mana for the hundredth time that day. "It's not as if people can't get sick, you know. You could have taken a day off."

Mana turned her gaze at the woman, and grabbed her notebook. She quickly wrote something and showed it to Mai.

 _"Well, it's too late now isn't it?"_

The blonde read the what she wrote, and looked at the girl. "If I were you I wouldn't go into troubles like that." She pointed at Mana's notebook.

Mana quietly gasped and started to write again. Mai leaned in to look at the page when she was done.

 _"This is not trouble. Fyi, kids like it."_

Mana smiled proudly as Mai rolled her eyes. "I'm never taking you to a concert again."

Yesterday night was a girls night out, so Mana and Mai had spent the all evening trying to get ready for a concert, and when the night came those two had the time of their lives. It was a surprise for Mana from Mai because she had done really well at school that year and she could finally have some rest now that the summer came.

And it could be better if someone hadn't screamed her lungs out, thus losing her voice. But Mana didn't regret anything, she stillremembered that night as fun.

She looked around the shop when a customer came to purchase some items. She left that to Mai, and walked around, her notebook and pen in hand. She was going to reorganize the plushies in the far corner, before she saw a small girl running, looking around for something. Or someone. Her big eyes were starting to get watered.

"Big brother? Yugi?" She whispered in a meek voice.

Mana's eyes widened and she immediately ran off to the girl. She gently put a hand on her shoulder, making the little girl look at her. Mana smiled warmly, kneeled down beside her and flipped first page for the little girl to read. She held it to her.

" _Can't speak, Ursula the Sea Witch stole my voice! But I'm happy to assist you!"_

The girl read what it said in a few seconds, then she gasped loudly. With her big teal colored eyes, she looked at Mana. One thing was in her mind right then. _Help this girl get her voice._

Without saying a word, she wiped her eyes and grabbed Mana's hand. She had forgotten her first mission of finding her brother, instead, she was going to help this poor girl. How hard it must be for her, not being able speak. Well, Amane couldn't have that, this older girl had to find her true love immediately! Good thing she was pretty, Amane's job shouldn't be that hard.

Amane started to drag her around the store, trying to find other people. Then an idea came up to her mind, she turned around and looked up at Mana. Since she couldn't say anything, she had let the girl hold her hand and walk around with her but she had no idea where they were going, or what they were doing.

"Can you see a tall boy with long white hair? He probably looks angry right now." She asked Mana, who was taller. Assuming from the girl's hair, it could be her brother, she said 'boy' after all.

Mana looked around, but she couldn't see anyone that looked like the girl's description. Looking down at the girl, she shook her head. But noticed that she was not looking at her back, she was looking at something behind her. She turned around and saw the boy that was probably her brother, coming towards them slowly. His eyes were narrowed, and some of the hair around his neck had stuck on his skin from sweat. Mana assumed that he had been running.

"Amane." He said slowly.

Mana started to worry about the girl, he was looking pissed. But the little girl left her hand and ran to him.

"Big brother! I'm so sorry for leaving you!" She jumped and hugged his slim waist, burying her face in his shirt. And in seconds, the boy's 'ready to kill' face softened, and he picked her up.

"Bakura!" They heard someone calling out, and the boy that was now holding the girl in his arms tightly turned his face where the voice was coming from.

"Found her!" Bakura yelled out, and looked down at Amane. He was going to scold her for running off like that, and make empty threats of not taking her anywhere ever again. But having her in his arms took away all the anger and worry away. He stroked her hair, trying to relax the girl, now crying onto his shoulder.

Two guys found them and Mana a few seconds later, and snickered when they saw Bakura all soft again. Though they didn't let him see it, for all they knew he could still be angry. They walked further into the isle, and stood next to him.

At that moment Mana felt like she was intruding into something private, so she turned around to leave, but was stopped when someone spoke to her.

"Thanks. For keeping her company." Mana looked over her shoulder and saw Bakura looking at her. She wanted to say that it was his sister that kept _her_ company, but she smiled and nodded anyway.

Amane abruptly raised her head from Bakura's shoulder in the mention of the voiceless girl. "Wait!" She jumped off and grabbed the girl's hand again. "I finally found who we were looking for!"

Mana tilted her head in confusion. _We?_ The girl pulled her towards the boys and Mana couldn't do anything but to smile awkwardly.

"Can you be her true love big brother?" She asked with a an innocent smile on her face. Mana's eyes widened and she knew a blush was on her cheeks. "Ursula stole her voice, she needs it back!"

Bakura stared down at Amane, then looked back up at the shocked girl. She was wearing a uniform, so she works here. He noticed that she was holding a notepad in her hand.

Mana saw where he was looking at, so she raised the notebook, allowing all of them to read it.

"Ah, I see. Lost your voice?" Bakura asked while Mana closed the notebook with her one hand, nodding.

"She didn't lose it, it was stolen!" Amane yelled, trying to get attention. "Can't you guys see? She can't stay human if she can't find her true love! Big brother, can't you help her?" She looked up hopefully.

Bakura shook his head, while Yugi and Atem chuckled at the girl. She was so adorable. Amane finally noticed them, standing beside her brother, and turned to them. If her brother couldn't help her, maybe they could.

"Can _you_ be her true love Yugi?" She asked jumping around. Yugi was always nice to her, he was fun and caring. He smiled and entertained her the most among the three. He could _definitely_ help the girl out.

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "I'd love to, but I already found mine." He thought of the girl with the most beautiful smile and the deepest blue colored eyes he had ever seen.

Amane pouted, and looked at her last hope, Atem. He was like her brother, or a more serious version of Yugi. He could be stern like her brother, but he was fun too, he joked around with her, kept an eye on her... He could help her too, she thought.

"Can you...Atem?" She batted her eyebrows, jutted out her bottom lip and fiddled with her fingers. That move always made those three boys fall under her feet, and she had been saving it for last.

Atem looked up at the girl who lost her voice, to find her looking back at him. She smiled and shook her head, signaling him that it was okay, and he didn't have to do anything.

However, doing something didn't feel like a burden to Atem. He liked the girl he saw when they first arrived, and since then he had been thinking of ways to talk to her, maybe even ask for her number. He was actually going to wait until this was over and find her later, but playing prince didn't seem too bad. It would also make Amane happier. So he went with it.

"Of course." He replied and smiled widely when Amane's face broke into a smile of her own and she jumped in excitement. He looked at the girl. She didn't look excited as much as Amane, but she was smiling too, watching Amane twirl. "So, what do I do know?" He asked.

Amane stopped and stared at Atem. Was he really asking this? Didn't he know how these things worked? "Well, it's obvious isn't it?" How could he not know what to do?

Mana watched Atem shook his head. She knew what was coming, and what Amane was referring to. Her brain started to come up with excuses to leave that very second. Though, she probably wouldn't mind if she _had_ to kiss him. He looked alright. Like someone she would be happy to meet.

"You have to kiss her so she can talk again." Amane said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, okay." Atem nodded at the little girl and walked further to meet Mana. He looked into her eyes as he came closer, and showed her a smile that would surely make her fall for him.

Mana felt a tingling sensation down her spine, but ignored it. _The air conditioners are set up too high today._

"May I?" Atem asked politely. He watched as the girl blinked and lean a little back as if to take a step back. But she nodded anyway.

With a chuckle, Atem held her gentle fingers, closed his eyes while he raised them and kissed her hand.

 _Oh, he meant...Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Mana thought as Atem opened his eyes and grinned. _Ah great, he knows what I thought was going to happen._

Thank you." Mana whispered as loudly as she could, so Amane could hear her too and find peace.

Atem nodded and let go of her hand.

"Ah! Did you hear that? You did it Atem!" Amane cheered and hugged his legs. She was so happy now that the girl could talk again. She looked at Mana, now looked clearly happier because she would be able to talk again. "I guess it will take time for you to get used to it again, but I'm sure you can do it!" She let go of Atem and hugged her. Mana kneeled down so she could hug her better, and smiled. _She is something else._

Bakura and Yugi were both watching all of this as it happened like it was some kind of ending of a a really awkward movie. How weird it was that Amane could make anyone bend into her will. But that was Bakura's sister for you. No wonder they got along so well.

Yugi put a hand on Bakura's shoulder making him him turn his gaze. "Now that we found Amane, maybe you guys can help me look for a gift, huh?"

Bakura looked back at his sister.

"Amane, come on. Let's find Tea something she would like."

Amane gasped and took a step back from Mana to turn around and look at Bakura. "I forgot all about that!" She came closer to Yugi and held his hand. "When I was looking for you guys I saw a really pretty necklace. Would she like that?"

Yugi chuckled. "Come, show it to me." And they left, once again Amane leading them somewhere.

Atem and Mana looked behind them, until he turned to her. "Sorry it wasn't what you were expecting princess." He teased.

Mana smirked and threw him a look. She opened her notebook to write something. When she was done, she held it to him.

" _It's alright._ She _looked satisfied anyway."_

Atem laughed when he saw that Mana had circled around the word 'she'.

"That won't do though. I feel like I should make it up to you." He suggested.

Mana seemed to think for a while, then she started to write again. She held it to Atem once more.

" _You could start by asking my name, my prince."_

"Oh right! Where are my manners? What is this lovely lady's name?"

Mana closed the notebook and showed him the cover.

"Mana?" She nodded. "Well, Mana, I know this great restaurant where they catch the fish daily..." he broke into laughter in the middle of his sentence when Mana gasped in fake horror. She hurriedly scribbled something.

" _How dare you?"_

Atem's laughter died into a chuckle, and he smiled. "Okay, okay... Then what do you suggest?"

Mana looked down on her notebook. This boy acted like a gentleman, was funny, at least enough to make her laugh and good looking too.

Atem watched her open a new page on her notebook, and write something. She then teared the page and held it to him. Atem took the paper, and Mana waved him goodbye.

He looked at what she wrote.

" _Text_ _me when you have better ideas."_ Under that it was her number and name. He looked up, ready to respond, but saw her already helping another costumer trying to find something. But she did catch his gaze, and winked at him.

 _Picking up girls at toy stores. I deserve a medal._ Atem thought, and decided to find Bakura and others.

 **Please nevermind the mistakes it's 3 am but I wanted to finish this SO bad...**


End file.
